Down Under
For rebooted and current series, click here. Down Under is a spin-off created by tvguy347. He had had the idea for the spin-off for a while, but the pilot took some planning. The show premiered on October 3rd, 2010. After over 20 short-lived spin offs, trying to get a hit, tvguy finally succeeded. Down Under was originally called "(SBC): Down Under," but "SBC" was dropped within the first few episodes. It almost instantly became a hit with the other members of SBC, and has since then become the second most viewed spin off on SBC, only behind Bikini Top, with 2500+ views. Down Under was also one of the first spin offs originally airing on SBC to go on different websites. Down Under has aired on SBM, and was also planned to be posted on FanFiction.net. However, tvguy announced that he would cease airings of Down Under on SBM and has yet to post it on FFN. Down Under went on a brief hiatus at the beginning of it's second season when the creator, tvguy347, took an unexpected break to work on his other show, Years Before Spongebob, which was improving in ratings. It was canceled as of November 4th, 2011. However, a reboot was announced on November 23, 2012. Down Under received praise and popularity for its use of exciting plots and use of thriller techniques, but also received some criticism for its complicated and hard-to-follow story. Premiere Date: October 3rd, 2010 End Date: August 10th, 2011 Status: Rebooted Rating: PG-13 Plot The show focuses on the SBC/TV.com (and later SBM) users being virtually sucked into Bikini Bottom while on the Xat chatbox. They have no clue what happened, how it happened, or what is going on. They initially are separated, but then find Spongebob. Doodlebob then shows up and shoots Spongebob with an bow and arrow. The friends flee to a cave. They then learn that Bikini Bottom was taken over. The show then carries on, becoming a drama/comedy/thriller type of show. Following the events of the Pilot, the show introduces the series' main antagonist: The Mastermind. The Mastermind is a manipulative fish that first comes into the show in S1E3. The Doodles, a group of crazy doodles, are introduced in Episode 1. We won't explain anymore, as it will spoil! But the show is home to everyone's favorite serial killer, The Admiral. List of Episodes -Season 1 "The Zapping First Season" (1.) S1E1: Pilot (SBC: October 3, 2010 SBM: March 5, 2011 FFN: TBA) (2.) S1E2: Mysteries of a Madman (US: October 5, 2010) (3.) S1E3: The Mastermind (US: October 7, 2010) (4.) S1E4: Take to the Skies (US: October 9, 2010) (5.) S1E5: Visions (US: October 11, 2010) (6.) S1E6: Halloween Gone Wrong (US: October 20, 2010) (7.) S1E7: Become Alive (US: October 30, 2010) (8.) S1E8: Bikini Bottom (US: November 28, 2010) (9.) S1E9: Houston, We Have a Problem (US: December 6, 2010) (This episode was supposed to air on 12.5.10) (10.) S1E10: Out There Somewhere (US: December 12, 2010) (11.) S1E11: Thirty-One (US: December 19, 2010) (12.) S1E12: Listening in on Death (U.S: December 22, 2010) (13.) S1E13: Christmas in Bikini Bottom (U.S: December 24, 2010) (14.) S1E14: Cat and Mouse (U.S: January 2, 2011) (15.) S1E15: Fish's Anatomy (U.S: January 9, 2011) (16.) S1E16: Cope with Life (U.S: January 22, 2011) (*NOTE: Episode was dedicated to that70sguy92 and his mother, and airs on a Saturday) (17.) S1E17: Under the Dome (U.S: January 30, 2011) (18.) S1E18: Rubies Are Red (U.S: February 20, 2011) (19.) S1E19: Maneater (U.S: March 4, 2011) (20.) S1E20: The Merger (U.S: March 27, 2011) -Season 2 "Red and Black" (21.) S2E1: Violets Are Blue (U.S: June 5, 2011) (22.) S2E2: Last Day on Earth (U.S: June 22, 2011) (23.) S2E3: Setup (U.S: August 10, 2011) Controversy The show has sparked controversy. 4EverGreen was offended when his character was killed off in the show, which resulted into a short argument. Down Under was also involved in a controversial argument about how teenj supposedly refreshed his Team Spongebob page to be the Number 1 spin off. Down Under was once again involved in an enormous blowout between Mothra, 70s, and Elastic on SBC regarding Elastic ripping off Mothra's spin off she did, riffing Down Under. Characters Down Under uses actual users who have been transformed into fish. It uses almost all members, excluding a few. It also features several original characters, such as The Mastermind. Since creation, Down Under has inspired many spin offs revolving around Spongebob and friends in another dimension or world. This shows how popular the show is. It has also inspired other spin offs to use season nicknames. tvguy347 has stated himself that he is proud of the shows popularity, and that he isn't annoyed by the spin-offs similar to Down Under, but instead is rather flattered. Season Names Each season of the show has it's own name. Season 1-"The Zapping First Season" (Ended on March 27, 2011) Season 2-"Red and Black" (Began June 5, 2011) (*Formerly named "Blinding Lights) ﻿Season 3-"Worlds Under" Reception The show was well received by critics. It garnered positive reviews, all saying the pilot was an excellent start to a series. Due to this, the show has already been renewed for a second season, reaching almost 500 Views with only 7 episodes. It recently hit over 2,000 views, the second spin off in all of SBC history to do so. It is the second most viewed spin off, only behind Bikini Top. The episode "Cope with Life" has been praised as one of the most emotional and one the best episodes of Down Under. It was dedicated to that70sguy92 and his mother after she passed on. It also received some criticism for its complicated and hard-to-follow story. Movie It was recently announced that a movie had been given the green light and was already in production. It is expected to be released in August 2011 between the third and fourth episodes of Season 2 of the show. The fate of it is unknown due to the show's cancellation. DVDs The Season 1 DVD of Down Under was released on SBC on April 5, 2011. It is available for purchase on SBC. Cancellation It was announced on Friday, November 4, 2011 that Down Under was cancelled. tvguy further clarified on this, saying he'd been deliberating this for almost half of a year. Fans of the show mourned in the week following. Reboot It was announced on June 1, 2012 that the series would be rebooted sometime during the summer with different plotlines in a more organized way, being as the original series was a "tangled mess." The reboot was confirmed for a late-November release on November 23, 2012. It has, however, been delayed to an unknown date. Awards and Recognition Down Under has won several awards in its run: Best New Spin Off Down Under won its first Spinny at the April 2011 7th Spin Off Awards as the Best New Spin Off. Best Male Main Character Down Under won its second Spinny at the April 2011 7th Spin Off Awards for the nomination of "70s." Most Emotional Scene Down Under won its third Spinny at the April 2011 7th Spin Off Awards for the scene concerning 70s and his deceased mother. Down Under creator tvguy347 was also inducted into the Hall of Fame at the April 2011 7th Spin Off Awards. '' '''Best Location' Down Under won its fourth Spinny at the July 2011 8th Spin Off Awards for the location of Bikini Bottom. Best Season Premiere Down Under won its fifth Spinny at the July 2011 8th Spin Off Awards for the episode "Violets Are Blue." Down Under was also the first runner-up in three categories at the July 2011 8th Spin Off Awards. In total, Down Under has won five Spinnys and become the 2nd most viewed show on SBC, but now it has moved to the 4th most viewed show on SBC, being taken over by Skodwarde and Adventures In The Underground City. Category:Spin-offs